For various applications, such as in the automotive industry, it is desirable to reinforce a structural section. One approach has been to use a polymer structural foam material for such reinforcement. In some of these applications, however, because of the location or geometry of the part being reinforced, it is difficult to accomplish the intended reinforcement.
Hydra-formed metal sections, for example, may have curved three-dimensional geometry. As a result, reinforcing the section or component is very difficult because the location of the hydra-formed section that is critical and decides the overall performance of the component, is often the section located at a major discontinuity "notch" or curvature. One such part that presents reinforcement problems is a vehicle control arm assembly.